1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack including a battery and a circuit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As the technology of mobile devices, such as cellular phones and notebook computers, has become remarkably developed and production thereof has increased, the demand for secondary batteries as an energy source for mobile devices has rapidly increased. Recently, much research into secondary batteries as an alternative energy resource for fossil fuel used in electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles has been conducted.
In general, such secondary batteries are used in the form of a battery pack integrated with a circuit for controlling charging and discharging operations. In order to secure stability of secondary batteries including flammable materials, the battery pack typically has a circuit for controlling abnormal operating environment of overcharging, over-discharging, over-current, or the like. The circuit mounted on a battery typically has an upper cover. Conventional battery packs do not include an assembling structure for aligning the upper cover at the right position on the battery and assembling the upper cover with the battery, and consequently, time loss increases during the assembly of the upper cover, and defects caused by misalignment also increase.